You are?
by Namgum
Summary: It's been a while since Marth last seen or heard of him. And when he did come back, he was the happiest one out of all. (A one-shot to celebrate Roy's return!)


"You know, I wonder how he's doing..."

"'He'?"

"I mentioned him from time to time, you know. Don't you remember?"

"Hmm... Who, again?"

"Think about it more!"

"Relax with the glare. I know who you're talking about, but isn't he already here?"

"Ike, I'm talking about the Roy from our series, not the Koopaling."

"...Oh."

Marth sighed, taking another stab at Sandbag who stared blankly back at him as Ike readjusted his cape around his neck. The two were going up against the two Fire Emblem newcomers today for whatever reason Master Hand seemed to have. When asked about _why_ they were doing this of all days, the hand merely gave the response that he was looking forward to the two newcomers' progress so far in the tournament.

It was strange though, considering that it was originally scheduled next week.

 _I wonder what's the special occasion...?_

"We should be starting in a few minutes or something," Ike spoke up, swinging his sword over his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at the Hero-King crouched over. "...What are you doing?"

Marth smiled a little. "I'm just checking the distance how far Falchion can hit again. They _have_ improved since the last time we fought, remember?" He tucked the sword away, going out the doors. "I'm ready... You're going after Lucina while I go after Robin, correct? Let's do our best."

"Yep." Smirking, Ike quickly followed after him, slapping him on the back. "If you're in a tough spot, you know what to do: just retreat back."

"And let you do all the work? I'm afraid not."

"Whatever you say. Try _not_ to go easy on them."

Marth chuckled lightly when his teammate gave him that knowing look. "I know better than to do that."

* * *

"I can't believe that _you_ get to fight them while I have to fight them next week. It's not fair, you know. Just because you're the 'default'. I'm technically the 'default', too."

Robin smiled warily at his female counterpart, who was leaning against the wall, frowning. To be honest, he wasn't quite sure why she wasn't allowed to fight but he was. Then again, he wasn't complaining either _—_ he was going to fight the _Hero-King_ and _Radiant Hero,_ for Naga's sake! For the second time! And it was a test to see if he improved or not!

 _I'm sorry female me, but I can't let this chance pass me up!_

If it wasn't obvious already, he was fanboying on the inside.

"He's grinning... Ah, it's really cruel for Master Hand to do this to me!" Robyn banged her head lightly on the wall, ignoring the worried look the other Smashers were giving her.

"I'm sure Master Hand will make it up to you somehow...?"

It sounded like an unsure question than anything else.

"Lucina..." The female tactician sniffled as she said her name. "Maybe you can allow me to take part of the fight instead?"

When she raised up her head to look at the swordswoman, she found her farther away than originally.

"LUCINA."

She laughed weakly. "I...cannot allow that?"

Robin snapped out of his thoughts as he stood up. "You'll get your chance another day, Robyn," he tried to reassure her with a smile. Giving her a small pat on the back, he grabbed Lucina and dragged her away much to her reluctance. "We'll win this for you, don't worry! I'm sure of it!"

"And if we don't?" his teammate whispered to him. "What are we even supposed to do against them?"

Robin stopped, letting go of her arm. His eyes widened slightly in surprise as panic began to sink into him.

"I...I don't know. I didn't really think of a strategy yet."

* * *

 _"Hello and welcome to the fourth Super Smash Bros. tournament, fans and all alike!_

 _Who's ready for the clash between Smashers!?_

 _BECAUSE I AM!_

 _Today, we have a special match only for you guys—a team battle with the Fire Emblem characters!_

 _On red team, we have our two veteran Smashers: Marth and Ike!_

 _And on blue team, we have our two newcomers: Robin and Lucina!_

 _Before we begin, feel free to place a bet on who do you think will win!_

 _If the team you voted for wins, you'll earn points that you can spend at our Trophy Shop!_

 _...Oh, but you don't have to!_

 _Big bro just likes advertising our shops because he's che_ _—AGH!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Please enjoy your time here."_

* * *

Marth couldn't help but laugh at the sound of Crazy Hand's muffled screams in the background.

"I can't believe Master Hand's actually trying to encourage the people here to vote on teams so that they can spend their money on prizes," Ike sighed as he scratched his head. "You would think that those days would be over with when everyone requested Mewtwo to come back."

"You can't exactly blame him, though. We're tight on budget with everyone here asking for this and that. That also includes us."

"He could at least try to be subtle about... And why are you defending him!?"

Cracking a grin at the mercenary, Marth quickly ducked under from Ike's outstretched hand when he heard the door behind them open. They immediately stopped when the two newcomers came into the sight, both of them looking slightly...ill? Were they sick?

Robin checked the clock across from them before letting out a sigh of relief. "Good. We made it in time."

"I suppose it _was_ worth it..." Lucina mumbled to herself, holding her head. "Hopefully your strategy works, and it doesn't backfire."

 _Strategy?_

The veterans exchanged looks.

 _Oh._

"Even if you didn't make it on time," Marth explained slowly, "you could have been given an extra five minutes to get here."

Ike nodded with a small smirk. "So that means you could have worked on your 'strategy' a little bit more."

"Enough. Please." Groaning, Robin shook his head, biting back a curse. He forgotten all about that rule where a Smasher can be given extra time to appear. It wasn't exactly fair, but it still could have helped their situation either way. The discussion of their plan was rushed, him and Lucina practically talking about it on their way to the battle preparations. And in all honesty, he _still_ doesn't know what to do if it failed _—_ he has nothing else up his sleeve.

 _Which means we're going to lose...!_

Not noticing the tactician's horror, Marth walked up the match preparations and chose the 'start' button for all of them. Changing the settings around, the stage selection screen popped up. "Well, I guess it's time for us to get on there... I'm choosing Coliseum, if it's okay with all of you."

When no one objected, he nodded silently to himself and chose the stage, turning towards them when he was finished. A light began to surround them, ready to teleport them like it usually does for their entrance. The veterans whispered something to each other, making the other team more worried by the second.

Robin motioned for his partner to lean over. "Change of plans _—_ we're going on the defensive."

Lucina snapped her head at him as if he was crazy. "What!? Why at the last second!?"

"I know, I know, but trust me on this one. If we go head-on with those two, we're going to be knocked out pretty quickly." Noticing Ike glance over at them, Robin gave him a smirk. "We're going to have to wait for them to mess up so that we can get a hit in. I'm not restricting you from going on the offensive, but be careful with Ike's sword _—_ he's going to break your shield in a matter of two to four swings."

She looked at the mercenary, feeling nervous. Getting hit with that sword of his was definitely going to hurt if she didn't have her shield... "That means I'll have to predict when he'll hit and dodge out of the way if I don't want to get hit, doesn't it?" She nudged Robin with her elbow. "Be careful with the Hero-King's swings whenever you're using your shield, too."

Chuckling, the tactician nodded and returned back to his place when he found a hand stretched out. He raised an eyebrow, looking at Marth in surprise.

"May the best team win?" He smiled gently.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah." Robin shook the hand out of embarrassment, noticing the other two doing the same. "Please don't hold back on us no matter how bad we're doing in the match. Lucina and I are very serious about this."

"I noticed."

His hand wasn't released.

"Um, Marth _—_ "

When he looked at the prince again, he noticed that the smile he had on was a little bit more ominous than before.

"I promise to go all-out. This is a match to see whether or not you improved, after all. Though, I can't say for sure that I won't break anything inside you."

 _Break!?_

Releasing his hand, the Hero-King returned back to his spot, chatting happily with his teammate for the remaining time they had left. Robin, meanwhile, felt weak in his legs as he crouched over.

Lucina, who was smiling after the conversation she just had the Radiant Hero, looked over in concern.

"Robin?"

"Lucina, I..."

"Yes?"

 _"I think I'm going to die."_

* * *

 _"THREE,_

 _TWO,_

 _ONE,_

 _ **GO!** "_

* * *

They were separated _—_ Marth and Robin on the left side while Ike and Lucina were on the right side of the stage. Both teams were pretty balanced, if not for some disadvantages for one or two of them. A decent match-up, if someone watching was being honest, and it seemed like either team could win this. Heck, it even looked like the newcomers could stand a chance against the famous veterans!

If only they knew what was really going on down there.

Robin dodged under yet another one of Marth's attack, barely having any room to breathe as he waited for his fire tome to regenerate. His opponent was literally on him like some sort of predator, not allowing him to rest just for a second. It didn't help that he was slower than him, too. The only reason why he was still on his feet was because of his tomes, but even he knew it wasn't going to be long until Marth decided to finally go in for the stock.

He cursed under his breath as he shot out another thunder, this one actually managing to hit.

"You seem tired already... Are you sure you don't want me to tone it down a bit?" Marth asked, sounding genuinely worried. "It seems unfair for me not to let you run around."

"I...I thought you said you weren't going to hold...back?"

"Yes, but you and I both know that you aren't going to get a single attack on me any time soon...as harsh as that sounds."

Robin would have taken offense to that comment, but he was too tired to actually care. Instead, he just smiled and shook his head. "Trust me when I say that I can handle my disadvantages against you. After all, a tactician has to face difficulties in the battlefield."

"Ah, that's right! I almost forgot that you're in charge of an army!"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty proud it _—_ "

He couldn't finish his sentence when Marth suddenly appeared in front of him again and managed to get some damage on him. It didn't help his situation either when he was hit with the _tipper_ of all things.

And now he was in the danger zone of being knocked out.

"You shouldn't really chat with your enemy!"

This was _really_ going to be a problem.

* * *

Upon hearing Robin's yell of pain from the other side, Lucina couldn't help but wonder what was going on over there. That immediately changed into worry when she saw his body flying off the stage on _her side._

"Robin!"

"Don't leave your back wide open!"

Ike slammed his sword down where the swordswoman originally was, clouds of dust surrounding him. Picking up his sword with ease, he cursed to himself and stood up, looking around him in uncertainty until he heard her voice from behind.

"The same can be said for you!"

Her sword came into contact with his, and the mercenary stood his ground. He would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised by how strong she was pushing him back a little. In fact, it almost caught him off guard, resulting him into back away to get some room.

Lucina wasn't going to let him get away though.

She rushed forward at him, bringing her sword up as she slashed at him. Ike countered some of them back, but he was caught by her dancing blade, racking up the damage he previously had. It was hard to even get one attack at her because of the fact that she was _faster_ and _lighter_ than him. He still doesn't know why Marth didn't want to go up against her.

 _Maybe it would be too awkward to go against your female self...? No, wait_ _—that would be Robin._

Whatever it was, it can be answered later. Right now, he had a newcomer to defeat.

He dodged another one of her attacks in the air, falling down to the ground as he brought up his sword to block another one of her slashes. "You're getting a little bit too reckless, you know. I could easily counter all of those," he pointed out to her, grabbing her and throwing her to the other side. "I'm surprised you haven't shielded any one of attacks yet."

Ducking under his sword, Lucina barely managed to scratch a strand of his hair with her sword. "I know better than to do that...!"

"Really now." Ike took a step back, grinning. "Man, the last time we fought, you were afraid of hurting us! Now look at you _—_ you're trying to put my head on a platter or something!"

"Flattery..."

 _Slash_

"Will..."

 _Slash_

"Get..."

 _Slash_

"You..."

 _Slash_

"Nowhere...!"

"Maybe." He shrugged, dodging each one of her attacks. His eyes lit up. "But this will."

Lucina blinked in confusion before realizing that Ike was now behind her. Without a word, he slammed his sword down, sending her across the stage with a loud sound. When the light confirmed him that her stock was taken, he leaned against his sword in satisfaction.

"Well, you still have some things to learn..." He yawned and closed his eyes, feeling tired. "I wonder how's Marth keeping up _—_ "

 _"IKE, WATCH OUT!"_

Opening up one eye, he found someone being sent toward him. Recognizing the short blue hair, the mercenary snapped his eyes open.

"WHAT THE HE _—_ "

* * *

 _Oh team attack..._

Robyn winced at the sound of Marth and Ike slamming into each other, the latter being seen flying off and disappearing without a trace.

"That...has to hurt," she mumbled to herself as she averted her eyes away from the screen. "But hey, I have to give props to him for actually managing to throw Marth all the way over there."

Looking down at the WiiU pad, she found that everyone except Marth now had one life, but even his life seemed to almost be finished. Lucina and Ike had new lives, but Robin was almost in kill range if either Marth or Ike managed to get an attack on him. His tomes would help against the mercenary, but Marth would easily take advantage of him once he ran out.

"By the time Marth actually loses his first stock, he'll be brand-new with the next... And that will cause a lot of problems." She glanced up at the screen to find Ike yelling at his teammate for not directing himself somewhere else. "Robin and Lucina could try to confuse them...but it'll most likely fail since those two know better than to fall for that."

 _Which basically means Marth and Ike win. And after all that training those two did, too._

She really feels sorry for her male counterpart, not being able to do much. Maybe throwing his tomes at them will work? That, or Lucina will have to all the work while he plays support.

"They sure look like they're in a tough spot right now... I can't exactly blame them _—_ Marth really does prove to be a force to be reckoned with when he wants to be."

Raising up her head to locate the new voice, Robyn found someone next to her.

"Mm. I guess helping them out wouldn't be a bad thing, huh?"

"What?"

"I'm not sure if it's my place to choose a team though. Maybe Master Hand won't mind if I'm on my own team?"

"Wait a minute..." Her eyes widened in surprise as she suddenly stood up. "You are...!?"

* * *

Marth ducked under another tome thrown straight at him, looking at the tactician with worry.

"I know this isn't the place to ask, but are you purposely trying to hit me with those books?"

Robin, ignoring his question, used up all of his fire spells before grabbing the tome and throwing it at him. "What makes you say that?"

"Ah, well..."

Unknowingly to him, Lucina crept behind her ancestor and knocked him off the stage, taking his stock.

"I was just trying to distract you," Robin explained afterwards when Marth came back and attempted to attack him. "Now we're fighting fair!"

"That really wasn't fair at all!"

Ike turned his attention away from them, countering another attack from Lucina as she threw him up in the air and tried to follow up with her sword. He almost laughed when he saw the annoyed look crossing over her face and how she whispered curses to herself when she missed him by a few inches. It reminded him of Marth back in their Brawl days, the time where both of them didn't properly know each other.

He almost faced a counter to his attack if he didn't know better.

 _"Thunder!"_

"Not this time!"

Marth quickly slashed forward, missing the tactician by just a few inches as he jumped up and avoided the hit by his Levin Sword. He would have landed some damage on him, but Robin retreated back with his wind tome, causing Marth to distance himself away. He wasn't the type to get upset by these things, but it was seriously proving to be a problem when Lucina had his back.

Thankfully, Ike was there to stop her, but his shield almost broke when she almost landed a full attack with her sword. It almost gave him a heart attack when his shield was the size of a bubble.

He felt his back against Marth's. "Ike, get Robin _—_ I'll get Lucina!"

The mercenary didn't say another word as he started to charge up his attack. With this, he'll be able to land his attack and knock the two of them out, and if it didn't, Marth would knock them out with his counter instead. Even if Lucina did decide to counter, it wouldn't matter since she would still have to fight her own ancestor, who had a better advantage with his sword.

Victory was in their hands.

* * *

 _"Don't forget about me!"_

* * *

Marth froze, blinking in confusion as realization drew at him.

"That voice... No, it can't be."

Turning around, a huge grin formed as his eyes lit up.

 _"Roy!"_

The Young Lion grinned back as he stood up from the ground, taking out his sword.

 _"I've returned at last!"_

Before Marth could run over to greet his old friend, he heard Ike yelling.

"YOU IDIOT _—WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?_ "

Ragnell slammed on all three of them, sending them off the stage. When the clouds of dust cleared up and everything turned quiet, Roy found the mercenary fuming as he glared straight towards his direction. His eyes lingered on him for only a few seconds before he turned away with a scoff, grabbing his sword and inspecting it. Slowly creeping next to him, Roy took the chance to push Ike off the stage, smiling innocently as he ignored the cries of pain afterwards.

 _ **"Green Team wins!"**_

He raised up a fist in celebration.

"I won!"

* * *

As everyone began to surround around Roy, the returning veteran couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by how different everyone changed. Not only that, but the Smash Mansion is _definitely_ bigger than it originally was back in Melee! Must be the funds they've been raising over the years or something. And was it just his imagination, or did everyone look more...newer than they used to be?

He felt someone clap him on the shoulder as he tried to look at who it was.

"Come with me," they ordered as they began to tug the confused swordsman by the cape. "Someone's been dying to see you ever since you appeared."

"Oh, um... You're the one who took my place in Brawl, right?" Roy thought about the name. "I...Iggy?"

"Ike," the mercenary curtly replied back.

"Right." Roy nodded, making a silent note to himself. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ike!"

"...Yeah." He sounded embarrassed from how friendly the returning veteran was. "Welcome back to Super Smash Bros."

Before anything else can be said, Ike was stopped by the two newcomers who were looking at him expectantly, as if he had something to return to them. He raised an eyebrow at them, releasing his grip from Roy's cape.

"What is it?" he asked with a sigh, knowing fully well what they wanted.

"Is it him? Is it truly _him_?" the two of them said in unison, almost creeping him out by how strange the two of them sounded together. "Is it really the _Young Lion_!?"

"'Young Lion'?" Roy poked his head out behind Ike's figure. "Oh, do you mean me?" He pointed to himself in confusion until he was suddenly confronted by the newcomers.

Robin was the first to start. "I can't believe this! I can't actually believe you're joining us! First the Hero-King, then the Radiant Hero, and now the Young Lion!? Are my eyes playing tricks on me!?"

"No, I assure you that I am the real deal," he laughed weakly. "Though, I do get where you're coming from..."

Lucina looked at his blade closely. "This sword..."

"This?" Roy smiled proudly as he pulled it out for the two of them to see. "If you think it's Sword of Seals, then you're correct! Cool, right?"

As the tactician and swordswoman awed at the sword, pointing certain things out to each other, Roy tried to resist a snicker at how happy the two of them looked. What did it remind him again? ...Oh, that's right—when a child opens up their present during Christmas! It was a strange thought to compare that to this though, considering that it was _June_ and not _December_.

"So, where's Marth at? I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"Probably getting Robyn. He can't really leave anyone behind," Ike shrugged with a faint smile, ignoring the tug on his cape from Robin and Lucina ( _"Ike, come look at this!")._ "He's really happy that you're back, you know."

"More than that—I'm overjoyed, _ecstatic_ even."

Roy turned around to see Marth and Robyn walking up to him, the newcomer holding back an excited shriek at the sight of the Young Lion and _was that the Sword of Seals she was looking at_ before going over to where her male counterpart and Lucina were and happily discussing its history.

Marth looked at him in surprise. "You're letting them touch it?"

"I see no problem with it. And besides, I doubt they have any bad intentions towards it."

"I'm not sure about that," Ike mumbled to himself, frowning at the two tacticians who were whispering to each other as Lucina nodded in agreement to whatever they were talking about.

All three of them had that look in their eyes.

"I can trust them." Roy brushed off any suspicion he was supposed to have towards them and smiled. "I don't think they would do anything to the Hero-King's friend."

Marth smiled back as he laughed. "It's good to have you back either way, Roy. I was beginning to think Master Hand wasn't planning on letting you back any time soon, but I'm glad that wasn't the case."

"Master Hand would never do that! ...Okay, maybe one time he did, but he at least apologized for leaving me out!" He scratched the back of his head with a grin. "I'm just glad I was able to join this year's tournament—I get to see all of you guys back!"

Smiling once more (he was doing that more often than back in Melee, Roy noticed), Marth outstretched his hand. "Welcome back."

"Huh?" Roy gave him a funny look. "You're kidding, right?"

The Hero-King returned one back. "I...don't understand?"

"You think shaking hands will satisfy me? Because no, it doesn't." Without saying anything else, Roy pulled him into a sudden hug, surprising the veteran. "But a hug will!"

Marth, even though he wasn't exactly used to friendly actions, laughed weakly as he tried to hug back the Young Lion.

He failed.

Miserably.

Now he was getting all flustered.

Seeing how uncomfortable the prince was getting, Ike decided to join in. "Can I be part of the hug, too?"

"Huh? Oh, sure!" Roy outstretched a hand and welcomed the mercenary over before looking at the newcomers (who had stopped gushing over the famous blade). "Hey, you three—get in here, too!"

Lucina took a step back at the sight. "I-I'm not sure about that."

"Me...neither?" Both of the Robins exchanged nervous looks.

When the three of them were about to make their escape, a shadow loomed over them, and all of them were caught by Ike's grip. He smirked at their squirming attempts to get out of his grip as Roy moved very awkwardly over to them and pulled them into the hug. They all settled down after a few seconds or so, relaxing a little. Silence filled the air. Then, one of them laughed.

"You know, I don't mind this becoming a thing."

Soon enough, everyone was laughing, forgetting all about the uncomfortable feeling they had.

Roy smiled at all of them, tightening the hug slightly.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, yes, while everyone's excited over the inclusion of Ryu to the SSB., I'm over here screaming over Roy and Lucas.**

 **My boys have come back.**

 **No, but seriously** — **I AM SO HAPPY THAT ROY IS BACK AND THAT HE LOOKS MORE AWESOME THAN LAST TIME. I WAS EXCITED FOR LUCAS, AND NOW ROY!? YESSSSSSS.**

 **I'm not even sure what this one-shot is supposed to be. I'm just so happy that he's back that I just _had_ to write something. Especially from his trailer with all those flames! Ryu's cool, too, even though I don't play Street Fighter, but I was definitely freaking out for Roy more. Guess I'm adding someone else to the characters I play as (which, ironically enough, has all the FE characters)! Lucas and him are really going to be fun characters to play with because I love them, and I wonder how I'll play as Ryu...**

 **I also love the idea of the FE characters being a family in the Smash Mansion.**

 **Anyway, welcome back Roy! I was always hoping for you to come back somewhere in my heart! :D**


End file.
